Elder Scrolls: Aftermath of Oblivion
by GameJunkie7
Summary: This story follows a stable boy named Martin Aeon and a mysterious Argonian named Twili who is rather strange to say the least. After meeting and getting to know Twili little by little Martin soon learns a dire secret that could shake Tamriel at the roots
1. Chapter 1

_**The Elder Scrolls: Aftermath of Oblivion**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even the actual game but…after playing with it for a few hours at my aunt's house I fell in love so I watched the entire storyline online so please enjoy.

"…Tamriel…beautiful Tamriel you have once again evaded my control…because of those blasted Divines and their puppet emperor!" The giant 4 armed Daedric prince Mehrunes Dagon sulked in his giant throne deep inside the plane of Oblivion upset that even with his personal appearance he was foiled once again in the capture of the mortal plane of existence and now he may never be able to try again and while he was sulking one of his soldiers stepped forward.

"Sire I have a question!"

"What is it soldier…?"

"Sire even if we don't have the ability to create gates to Tamriel what if someone from the other side creates a gate to here like the Mystic Dawn did?"

Dagon slapped himself on the forehead with one of his hands in astonishment.

"Brilliant! I can't believe I didn't think of it…but…how can we even contact someone on the mortal plane? It is likely the Mystic Dawn has been dealt with by the inhabitants of that world."

Then one of his Counts came forward. "Sire although travel is currently impossible communication is still a viable option let me and the other Counts work on this!"

"Good get to work but until then we will wait and bide our time once again even if it takes another millennia…."

A young man was walking up a long beaten path up a mountain to the small humble house at the top pulling along a rather old looking horse carrying a huge payload of materials. "Why do I have to do this…even if it is a direct order from the High Chancellor of the Order no amount of honor or pay is worth this amount of physical labor!"

Then a corpse of what seemed to be a bandit or thief fell from above with all his valuables stolen and several blade wounds along with strange marks on his neck. "Ugh…I understand this guy is supposed to be important or something but who is he!?"

(Flashback) "Who is this man I am to take this material too?" "That is none of your business if he is inclined to tell you upon your arrival then you may learn but otherwise do not get in over your head stable boy! He is rather eccentric and we need him to make this special equipment he is the only one…." (End Flashback)

The young man finally made it to the top to find an open door and many bloodstains everywhere. *gulp* the young man reaches up to the door and knocks on it then he hears a faint voice come from inside and then hears it more clearly.

"…Didn't you hear me come in…."

The young man enters to find a well lit interior decorated with weapons and armor of just about every type and all of which have been custom made: rather masterfully at that.

Then he turned his eyes to a sight that made him topple over: a complete set of Daedric armor and weapons that were custom made as well not only was it efficient like the original it looked even more sinister then he had heard and he could swear it was reaching for his throat when….

"Hey!" The young man snapped out of his nightmare and a young Argonian man quickly grabbed him and pulled him away from the armor. "Never get too close to it you almost died!" "What but it's just a suit of…." "NO IT IS NOT! That armor is so cursed any mortal in its presence will quickly lose their minds and commit suicide!"

Then the young man realized this Argonian just saved his life. "Thank you I'm sorry for my ignorance."

"*Sigh* its fine now that you know, the armor is harmless without someone in it."

"Oh right sir my name is Martin, Martin Aeon." "…Martin?"

"Yes I was named after the great savior of Tamriel Emperor Martin Septim who died in my grandfather's age."

The Argonian seemed glazed in the eyes at the mention of the Emperor's name as if he were to cry. "…Well Martin what are you here for? Bandits and thieves come here often in search of my incredible weapons and armor so unless it is important leave for your own safety…."

Martin explained his business to the Argonian which took a short while but a thief tried to make off with the material on the horse only for the Argonian to outrun the horse and kill the thief with one hit and then drag back his corpse along with the material and the horse.

"Wow I just have to know it's killing me who are you!?"

"Oh you asked my name? …My name is Twili."

"…Twili…why does that sound familiar?"

"So basically you need me to make holy armor and weapons?"

"Yes and the material is here for you it must be a great honor to make this armor so that is payment enough…."

"As if. I have enough honor to last an eternity the only thing that would make me do this is something of physical value."

"Eh? But I was told you would do it for free!"

"Well your superiors miscalculated my beliefs."

"But what am I to do!?"

Twili looked at Martin as if inspecting him. "Tell you what I'll make the order if you work for me."

"Oh but I dearly detest manual labor!"

"Heh, heh, heh tough luck because if I'm gonna make that kind of order in time I have to work night and day and you will have to keep my place in order and…you have to fight any thieves or bandits that come to my door."

"What!? I can do manual labor but I can't fight!"

"Too bad cause you will do it but first I need more material, I need a lot of holy water and cinders from the holy mountain."

It took a few days for Twili to collect the holy water and the white cinders of the holy mountain and come back in the meantime Martin had fought a total of 7 thieves and bandits causing him to bloody the armor and weapons Twili gave him.

"Man this glass armor, longsword and shield are amazing although I took plenty of fatal blows none of them could breach this armor isn't it supposed to be light armor?"

"Yes you can thank the Nine that I enchant all my material when I can and now I have to polish the blood off!" Twili came in carrying the last of the material needed to make the order. "But never mind as payment for keeping my house safe that armor's yours."

"Oh thank you Twili!"

Twili certainly did work tirelessly without sleep refusing to let Martin look in on his work and even disappeared a little while in the night not long enough to sleep so Martin wondered what he did those few minutes if he wasn't resting but every time he seemed to have more energy…. This continued for a week and Martin spent the days killing intruders and on the last day a messenger from the council came.

"My, my stable boy you have nice armaments now."

"Hey there you better not be a bandit!"

"No wait Martin Aeon I am a messenger from the council they understand it takes a while to craft such objects but they are growing impatient!"

"Well tell them Sir Twili will have it for them soon!"

"No tell them they will get it the day after tomorrow!" Twili walked out of the house and presented himself. "I have just finished the order but I have not slept for 10 days so I require 24 hours of sleep before I bring it."

"Very well we will wait 24 hours."

After he left Twili passed out on the ground and Twili carried him to his room and placed him on his bed but when Twili's mouth opened Martin realized Twili had abnormally large fangs even for an Argonian….

I hope you liked it I'm not sure if I should continue though or leave this a one-shot it depends on your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elder Scrolls: Aftermath of Oblivion**_

_**Twili's Truths**_

Disclaimer: I already stated I don't own it blah, blah but I love messing with it.

Twili wakes up after sleeping for about 21 hours feeling like a chestnut horse kicked him in the face and back but he got up anyway and freshened up with some fresh cold water to snap him out of his dreariness then after putting on some fresh clothes went into the main section of the armor filled house to see Martin eating some fresh bread.

"Hey it's the undead king awake from his slumber at last!" Joked the Imperial.

"Oh shut up I had to gather materials and forge blessed armor for 10 days straight! You had it easy fighting bandits!" Scoffed the blue cheeked Argonian picking up an old sweet roll.

"So Twili I have a few questions about you…." Said Martin using his natural Imperial charms to ease into a conversation.

"You can save your special ability for later; any form of illusion magic is useless against me." Said Twili totally unaffected by Martin's charm magic.

"Wow I can't believe it your fast, can kill someone with a single punch from a difficult angle and work for 10 days straight without sleep and now you're saying you're a Master of Illusion magic!?"

"Yes I am a Master of Illusion magic…unlike most species Argonians are highly unpopular with the majority of Mundus' mortals making information gathering and simply mingling extremely difficult…because of this I envied you Imperials for your ability to charm someone into liking you…."

"So you decided to practice Illusion magic to charm others into liking you…but you never used Illusion magic to get me to like you!"

"True absolutely true do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because as I became more and more adept in Illusion I learned what makes the human mind work and thus became able to adjust to people's likings through my behavior."

"But you acted rather gruff and off-putting with me."

"That was because I sensed you were not one for pleasantries and liked to get straight to the point also I believed with some assertiveness you could straighten up a little and you did."

Martin looked at himself now compared to 11 days ago it was true he used to complain about manual labor all the time now it doesn't even bother him and he found fighting to be enjoyable after all his battles.

"Wow I never knew Illusion was so deep…."

Twili looked outside and got up. "Well now's a good time as ever get packed up Martin and put on your Glass Armor of Shielding we're going."

"I appreciate you giving me light armor with such amazing shielding enchantments but why couldn't you have given it a shorter name?"

"Why should I? I made it and it was the first name that came to mind."

"By the Nine! For a Master of Illusion you sure are unoriginal in your naming sense!"

"Hey it's the Eight and One…but that doesn't matter get packed already and meet me out front…." Twili then walked into his private workshop to get ready.

"…_Why does he act so superior? I doubt it's because of his Mastery…but he referred to people as mortals…that isn't normal…I'll ask more on the road."_

After a short while of waiting outside on the old paint-horse he brought with him wearing his shiny Mystic Glass Armor (Martin's nickname for it) Twili came riding out from around back on a beautiful sanguine colored mare wearing his full Custom Daedric Armor.

"Wow I've never seen a horse like that!"

"Obviously you've never been to Cheydinhal's Black Waterside stables; they breed these beauties there specifically and are known as the best horses in Cyrodiil; her name is Shadowmere…she was a gift from a dear friend of mine…."

"…You sound solemn…what happened to him?"

"…He was murdered…mutilated…then desecrated…I even had the displeasure of seeing his fresh rotting corpse hanging from the ceiling by the feet…."

"That's horrible! What was his name!?"

"…Lucien LaChance…one of the few people who truly appreciated my talents and didn't take them for granted…."

Then after a long moment of silence Martin could swear Twili was tearing up but the helm hid his face and they started on their way to the Imperial city. After a while of traveling Twili took off his helm letting Shadowmere pilot an act that only a fully trustworthy horse can do and pulled out a wine bottle.

"Whew I need a drink!"

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you for a while but every now and then you stopped working and disappeared then when you came back a minute or so later you had more energy and no magic or potion can do that properly."

"Heh you deserve an answer for such a good question: honestly what I did was drink one of these babies." Twili said proudly shaking the bottle of liquid.

"What is it?"

"Blood."

This made Martin stop instantly he was startled but it made sense considering he always asked Martin to stow the bodies of the bandits in the cellar and the strange marks on that bandit's neck when he first came to Twili's house.

"You're a vampire!?"

"Oh goodness no…well at least not anymore…I used to be."

This relaxed Martin and he sped up to be next to Twili again. "But how is that possible I thought Porpheric Hemophilia was incurable and how did you get infected I thought Argonians were resistant to all disease!?"

"Well…Argonians are not 100% resistant to disease only 75% and it happened when I was attacked in my sleep by a vampire known as the Crust King…at the time I was amazingly powerful for a mortal so he saw me 'fit' to be a member of the undead and after 3 days without knowing I was infected I became a vampire. Discovering this I became extremely enraged honestly I never liked the sun but being weak to it was an inconvenience so I seeked out the Crust King and killed him and all his followers collecting all their spoils especially their vampire dust."

"Then what?" Asked Martin eagerly with genuine curiosity: he looked like a child enjoying a hero's tale.

"Heh, heh hold on I'm getting to it…I then went to Raminus Polus a high ranking member of the Arcane University at the time and hearing my plight he helpfully pointed me to Janus Hassildor who was the current count of Skingrad and he gave me information about a witch who could cure me with the promise that I would help cure his wife. So then I met Melisande the aforementioned witch and after doing some things for her and gathering the ingredients needed for the cure she made 2 potions one went to Janus' wife and the other to me I think the potions differed in strength as she died immediately after drinking since the shock of the sudden change was too much but I changed very little all that happened to me was I was no longer weak to the sun and I looked young again."

"So you're a Daywalker the legendary day walking vampire!?" Asked Martin astonished.

"You could say that but don't worry I won't be biting your neck anytime soon ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Twili and Martin had a good hearty laugh until a whole tribe of Goblins jumped out onto the road and blocked the path.

"Ah Goblins! I thought they were cave dwellers!"

"*sigh* they are but I recognize this group: they're Goblin bandits and judging from the insignia they're the Grog-nut tribe…damn it figures that Goblins are one of the most vengeful creatures in existence…I figured they would have forgotten what I did back then…."

Then the Goblin hoard charged but Twili merely held out his right hand and blasted three different sections with a shock damage Destruction spell that spread through them all and killed them.

"…Let me guess Master of Destruction too?"

"That's right."

Then they continued on their way.

"Ok you have to tell me your skills so far you have displayed Mastery of two arcane arts and Blacksmithing what else are you a Master in?"

"Hmm…lets see I haven't paid much attention lately to this so…Illusion, Destruction, Alteration, Conjuration, Restoration, Mysticism, Heavy Armor, Blade, Block, Blunt, Hand to Hand, Athletics, Acrobatics…basically every mortal skill there is save for Security and Alchemy but don't doubt my cooking skills."

"Well Restoration heals you itself so Alchemy is pointless and Alteration makes locks child's-play so I'd say you are the most talented person on Mundus!"

"Thank you…hey there's the imperial city!"

"Yeah now we have to go around to the bridge to get there."

Then Martin turned around to head for the bridge.

"Whoa there I'm a Master of Alteration remember!? Come here we'll head straight for it!"

Then Martin came over and Twili cast a powerful spell on them and their horses and Twili went first displaying Shadowmere walking on the water like it was solid ground.

"Come on we have to hurry the spell will wear off in a minute or so!"

"Alright!"

Then they raced across the water to the port of the Waterfront and of course Shadowmere wiped that old paint-horses' ass so badly that the poor thing collapsed when it reached the shore.

"You better leave that poor horse here he doesn't have too long to live so let him rest."

"What about Shadowmere how old is she?"

"…At least 100 years not sure how old she was when I got her."

"100 years!?"

"Hey keep it down I'm 127 years old and I don't want her to feel old right baby?" Twili used a cute loving voice when he was talking to Shadowmere and she neighed energetically in response.

"Well whatever so keep the fact that you and you're horse are vampires secret right?"

Twili gave Martin a puzzled look. "I never said she was a vampire." Then he trotted away a little leaving Martin dumbstruck.

"…Then what is she!?" He yelled running after him leaving the old horse.

"I don't trust you enough yet to tell you that."

Then when they got to the gate Twili put his helm back on; said something about being shy. Then took the order off Shadowmere and put it on Martin saying he's the pack mule since animals weren't allowed inside and in they went and as they entered the Temple district upon passing the gate Twili looked at the giant statue of Akatosh for a long time almost trancelike and one of the Imperial Watchmen came over assuming Twili was a tourist.

"Hey do you know the history of that statue?"

"…No." Twili lied he knew it all too well….

"It is the embodiment of the bond between us and the divines…about 100 years ago the last remaining heir to the throne and the great Champion of Cyrodiil fought with all their might against the hoards of Oblivion but Mehrunes Dagon himself appeared and in a last effort Emperor Martin Septim sacrificed himself to summon the avatar of Akatosh and send him back to Oblivion…forever sealing the gates." The guard told the tale like he knew it by heart.

"…What happened to this great champion?" A question…that needed no answer.

"No one knows…he just disappeared and no one knew his name…the only proof he existed was the fact that he saved us and the many witnesses that knew him yet never learned his name. Even though he was tracked down as the first prisoner to escape from the Imperial Prison in decades it was as if his name was stricken from the record…like it never existed."

"…Fascinating…anyway I have business with the council…."

Twili seemed to drudge on-all his previous energy seemed drained away and Martin couldn't bring himself to ask why so he stayed silent until they reached White Gold Tower and entered the Elder Council Chamber.

"Ah young Martin and this masqued fellow is Twili I presume?"

"Yes High Chancellor Ocato."

"So Ocato named his son after himself eh? Just like Altmer to preserve themselves you even look like your father."

"Well Argonian you seem to have lived a long life despite your species' behavior and mannerisms towards those with power."

"I have power boy so don't push it you're lucky I even gave a thought to making the Divine Armor."

"Well for what we plan to do with it I hope it's even more potent than the Crusader's Armor."

"Whatever don't ruin it I would hate to have to come back here and kick your ass for mistreating my artwork."

"Oh bah we'll manage to keep it in order don't worry we won't bother again for a while; the only reason I decided to call upon you is because my father highly regarded you with respect when he was alive and always talked about how good a friend you were."

"Good send my blessings to him when you visit his grave." Then Twili turned and left the package and Martin with Ocato as he exited the door.

"...*sigh* poor bastard…I feel sorry for him." Then Ocato turned and walked slowly into the empty Council Chamber.

"Wait sire why do you fell sorry for him?"

"He didn't tell you? Perhaps he didn't want to tell you…."

Twili walked out of Green Emperor Way into the temple district…he seemed to be stumbling a little….

"What didn't he want to tell me?"

"I guess you don't know…very well…that man…."

Twili ducked into the remodeled (at least to him) wall that surrounded the statue of Akatosh holding his head hitting the wall with his fist cracking it….

"…Is the one…"

"The one what?"

Twili started screaming in a stereo voice that seemed both shrill and deep at the same time. "Gaaaaaaaaah!"

"The Champion of Cyrodiil...who went to there…."

Twili ripped off his helm to reveal a dark purple skin replacing his normal red tone, his long spines were golden, his once blue cheeks were golden as well and so were his eyes and the reptilian slit was wider then he relaxed before chuckling madly to himself quietly before breaking out in a hysterical demented laugh blocked out by the walls keeping the laughter to himself. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"_Good to see you finally heard me…Sheogorath!"_ Chuckled Dagon as his hand held Sheogorath's state of mind in it's clutches.

_**Ah I stayed up practically all night to make this in fact I'm finishing this at about 5:00AM exactly but I feel great getting all this material out of my head and on the net for others to enjoy hope you like my Dementia…or is it Mania…ah well…it doesn't matter unless their the same…or different you can never really tell these things…or can you?**__** (Genuine Sheogorath style rambling is one of my specialties)**_


End file.
